BEAUTIFUL DISASTER
by babybunny999
Summary: Naruto, Kira, his twin, Momo, and Rin go through the troubles of life. with creepy sickos, demons, assasins, and love triangles, life can't get more exciting than this. kakairu, sasunaru, hints gaanaru.


CHAPTER: ONE

I do not own Naruto so **DO NOT hound me about what I put in this story. IT'S MY STORY!! **

**(not all chapters contain lemon)**

**RATE AND MESSAGE FOR THE GOOD OF THE WORLD!! AND ME!!**

**THANKS! AND ENJOY**

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"_Now all you have to do is sneak in and kill him. THAT'S ALL. But once you do get out of there as quick as possible.. That place is armed and has so many guards. Understood?" He looked at me up and down. I was thinking __**does he ever stop looking at me like I'm a sex toy or something?! MAN! Being 16 is a pain in the ass!**_

"_Yes sir!" I turned around and started to head towards the door. I was about to close the door when I heard him clear his throat._

"_Oh, and Rin,"_

_I turned to look at the man who I followed for almost seven years. He taught me so much; I was his "favorite." It discusted me a little but what he didn't know wouldn't kill him.._

"_Sir?"_

"_Make sure there is __LOTS__ of blood." He said quietly with an evil grin on his face. __**GREAT!! **__I thought __**He's perverted, disgusting AND he sick in the head.. and I'm now starting to notice this?! **_

"_Yes sir." I closed the door and smirked. __**I forget to mention he's stupid. He apparently didn't see the bag next to the door**__ My bag was filled with my necessities and I was ready to go. I was getting out of this hellhole. It's for the best. __I'm his__ I WAS his top assassin but I can't get much stronger. PLUS why bother with these losers? I've suffered more than they have! I started heading for the door and I started to calculate how much time I have before they realized that I had gone. __**Hm I probably have about a day or two. I wonder where to go now. Maybe I could visit my friends from my childhood. If they want to see me again. Oh boy this should be interesting… --' **_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

Man it's been at least 5 hours. I wonder how far the assassin base was from the village. This is the first I've actually cared. I stopped to rest on a tree branch. I was looking around to see if I could spot the Kohona Gates. A-HAH! That's the site I want to see. And by the looks of it, it's about 30 minutes away. But if I keep at it I'll be there sooner than I hope.

As I walked through the city's gates I looked around to see if I could spot Kira's old house. She didn't have parents and neither does Naruto. Oh! That's right! I always forgot that they were twins. I also remembered that when I left, Momo was moving in with Kira and Naruto cause her parents died like the day before.. Psh. Oh well when I see them my memory will probably be refreshed by them. OH! Here's the place!

I knocked on the door nervous as hell and not knowing how they would react to seeing me. I heard someone running down the stairs and when was surprised to see a blonde headed boy answer the door. _**Wait a minute… is that.. no.. way…NARUTO?!**_

"Um.. Can I help you?" he looked at me like I was lost.

"Are you.. I-Is that you Naruto?" I was still dazed that he was taller than me by at least 10 inches.

"Uh.. Yeah, that's me. And who might you be?" he looked me over, "Are you even from this village?" I guess he was looking for my forehead protector.

" OH! Right yeah hold on" I dug through my bag and pulled out my rusty old head protector. I held next to my face. "It's me, Rin Garrimaku." He looked like he had seen a ghost or something. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He was startled but still dazed. He pulled me in the house and automatically embraced me into a hug.

"Naruto? What are you do-" I started to say but he cut me off with his own words, "Oh my god I can't believe you're here. We've all missed you so much." I hugged him back and started to cry a little. "I know and I'm sorry. I promise never to do that again." He pulled back and wiped away some tears. "it's ok. Just don't do again." He gave me a quick hug and then ruffled my hair. "Damn you haven't grown much have you?"

"Well in the past few years I've only grown an inch." He laughed and ruffled my hair again. I heard a few more pairs of feet coming down the stairs.

"Hey Naruto who was that?" I froze and recognized that voice automatically. I looked from behind Naruto and saw Kira and Momo standing there. They looked like they were frozen also. Naruto tried his best to break the silence, "SO… what a surprise! It's Rin!! Let's all go in the living room an-" He was cut off by Kira-

"Yes let's. We have a lot of catching up to do," she said through gritted teeth. When I sat down Momo automatically asked, "Before the four of us talk; I personally want to know where you've been for the past **SEVEN**years.. so?"_**I knew she was going to ask that question hope she's not mad..**_. So after I explained about becoming the most deadly assassin in the fire country, how I left my 'sicko-in-every-way' boss and how I came to find them, Naruto's jaw was open, and Momo started to talk but couldn't.

"oh.. and before I forget.. here ya go Momo!" I threw some pocky at her. "Enjoy!"

Kira then says, "UH…. Wow!! That just adds on to your situation." She then whispered in my ear. "By the way.. DON'T think we're not mad at you… and you WILL give Momo and I details later! AND WHAT WAS THE POCKY FOR?!" I shooed her away, "LATER!!"

"Psh.. that's… OH MY GOD SHE'S RIGHT!! WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING LIKE QUICK!! THEY'RE AFTER HER!! CALL ANBU!! CA- WAIT!! NO!! DON'T CALL ANBU!! THEY'RE THE ONES AFTER HER!!" We all looked at him like he was crazy. Then it hit me _**ANBU!?**_

"Wh- What are you talking about?" _**SHIT!! Gotta get out of her like now!!**_

"Well.. e heh.. yah see once you left we started to send a search party out for you.. and then the hokage decided it was ANBU's job to get you.. not us." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "And to be honest I don't know if I should turn you in or if we should hide you."

I stood there for a minute thinking about what I should do. Then a light bulb went off in my head. "Why don't I just walk into the hokage's office.. I don't want to waste her time." They looked puzzeled at me but didn't ask any questions. "Ok so I'll talk to ya guys later! Bye!"

Naruto scratched his head and said, "I hope she knows what she's doing.."

Kira shook her head, "Yah really."

Momo then started to tap her head, "I hope Granny-tsunade is in a good mood today." Naruto and Kira anime fall.

OH!! SCARY!! JK JK!! Did ya like it? It is my first story but im sure it will be a SMASH. So again rate and message and chapter two will be up soon!!


End file.
